Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία
Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Gauge Theory, Introduction to gauge theory Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Ισοσταθμική Επιφάνεια]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας - Μία Βαθμιδική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βαθμιδική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα" (gauge). Εισαγωγή Η συμμετρία που καθορίζει την Θεωρία Yang-Mills είναι η Ισοσπινώδης Συμμετρία (isospin symmetry) Ως προς την συμμετρία αυτή οι αλληλεπιδράσεις της ύλης παραμένουν αναλλοίωτες (ή σχεδόν αναλλοίωτες), όταν οι ταυτότητες των νουκλεονίων (δηλ. των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων) εναλλάσσονται. Σύμφωνα με την Ολική Συμμετρία, οποιαδήποτε περιστροφή των εσωτερικών βελών που δείχνουν την ισοσπινώδη (isopin) κατάσταση πρέπει να συμβεί ταυτόχρονα και παντού. Η θεμελίωση μιας τοπικής συμμετρίας επιτρέπει τον προσανατολισμό των βελών να μεταβάλλεται ανεξαρτήτως σημείου και χρονικής στιγμής. Οι περιστροφές των βελών μπορούν να εξαρτώνται από οποιαδήποτε αυθαίρετη συνάρτηση της θέσης ® και του χρόνου (t). Οπότε, αυτή ακριβώς η ελευθερία επιλογής διαφορετικών συμβάσεων για την ταυτότητα ενός νουκλεονίου σε διαφορετικά σημεία συνιστά μια "τοπική συμμετρία βαθμίδας". Όπως και σε άλλες περιπτώσεις, όπου μία Ολική Συμμετρία μετατρέπεται σε μία Τοπική Συμμετρία, η αναλλοιότητα μπορεί να διατηρηθεί μόνο εάν ένα κάποιο εξωτερικό Πεδίο προστεθεί στη θεωρία. Όμως, επειδή η Θεωρία Yang-Mills είναι πλέον περίπλοκη από την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία, προφανώς, θα ισχύει ότι δεν αρκεί η εισαγωγή δύο Πεδίων αλλά πρέπει να προστεθούν αρκετά περισσότερα. Όταν οι ισοσπινώδεις περιστροφές συμβαίνουν αυθαίρετα στα διάφορα σημεία του Χώρου, οι Φυσικοί Νόμοι παραμένουν αναλλοίωτοι μόνον εφόσον εισαχθούν έξι νέα Πεδία. Είναι όλα τους Διανυσματικά Πεδία, και όλα έχουν άπειρη εμβέλεια δράσης (range). Τα πεδία Yang-Mills δομούνται σύμφωνα με το πρότυπο της Ηλεκτροδυναμικής, και μάλιστα δύο εξ αυτών μπορεί να ταυτισθούν με τα συνήθη Πεδία της, το Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο και το Μαγνητικό Πεδίο. Με άλλα λόγια, περιγράφουν το σύνηθες "φωτονικό" πεδίο. Τα 4 υπόλοιπα πεδία Yang-Mills μπορούν επίσης να ληφθούν κατά ζεύγη και να ερμηνευθούν ως "Ηλεκτροειδή" και "Μαγνητοειδή" πεδία, αλλά τα "φωτόνια" που περιγράφουν διαφέρουν σε ένα κρίσιμο σημείο από το σύνηθες φωτόνιο. Ναι μεν εξακολουθούν να είναι άυλα ( = άνευ μάζας) και spin-1 σωματίδια, αλλά όμως φέρουν Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο. Το ένα νέο "φωτόνιο" εμφανίζεται θετικά φορτισμένο και το έτερο αρνητικό. Ανάλυση Το πρώτο βήμα έγινε το 1954 με μια θεωρία που επινοήθηκε από τους C.N. Yang και Robert L. Mills. Μια παρόμοια ιδέα προτάθηκε ανεξάρτητα και σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα από Ρ. Shaw. Εμπνευσμένες από την επιτυχία των άλλων θεωριών βαθμίδας, αυτές οι θεωρίες αρχίζουν με μια καθιερωμένη Ολική Συμμετρία και αναζητούν ποιές θα ήταν οι συνέπειες εάν αυτή μετατρεπόταν σε μια Τοπική Συμμετρία. Η επίδικη συμμετρία στην Θεωρία Yang-Mills είναι η ισοσπινώδης (isospin) συμμετρία, ο κανόνας που δηλώνει ότι οι ισχυρές αλληλεπιδράσεις της Ύλης παραμένουν αναλλοίωτες (ή σχεδόν αναλλοίωτες) όταν εναλλάσσονται οι ταυτότητες των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων. Στη Ολική Συμμετρία, οποιαδήποτε περιστροφή των εσωτερικών βελών που δείχνουν την ισοσπινώδη (isospin) κατάσταση πρέπει να γίνει ταυτόχρονα στον Χρόνο και οπουδήποτε στον Χώρο. Η θεμελίωση μίας Τοπικής Συμμετρίας επιτρέπει στον προσανατολισμό των βελών για να μεταβάλλεται ανεξάρτητα από σημείο σε σημείο του Χώρου και από τη στιγμή σε στιγμή του Χρόνου. Οι περιστροφές των βελών μπορούν να εξαρτώνται από μία οποιαδήποτε αυθαίρετη συνάρτηση της θέσης και του χρόνου. Αυτή η ελευθερία να επιλεχθούν διαφορετικές συμβάσεις για την ταυτότητα ενός νουκλεονίου στις διαφορετικές θέσεις συνιστά μια Τοπική Συμμετρία. Όπως σε άλλες περιπτώσεις όπου μια Ολική Συμμετρία μετατρέπεται Τοπική, η αναλλοιότητα μπορεί να διατηρηθεί μόνο εάν κάτι επιπρόσθετο προστεθεί στη θεωρία. Επειδή η Θεωρία Yang-Mills είναι περιπλοκότερη από τις προγενέστερες Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες αποδεικνύεται ότι αρκετά περισσότερα Πεδία πρέπει να προστεθούν. Όταν οι ισοσπινώδεις (isospin) περιστροφές γίνουν αυθαίρετα από σημείο σε σημείο, οι Νόμοι της Φυσικής παραμένουν αναλλοίωτοι μόνο εάν 6 νέα Πεδία εισαχθούν. Είναι Διανυσματικά Πεδία και έχουν όλα τους άπειρη εμβέλεια. Τα πεδία Yang-Mills δομούνται σύμφωνα με το πρότυπο της Ηλεκτροδυναμικής, και μάλιστα δύο εξ αυτών μπορεί να ταυτισθούν με τα συνήθη Πεδία της, το Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο και το Μαγνητικό Πεδίο. Με άλλα λόγια, περιγράφουν το σύνηθες "φωτονικό" πεδίο. Τα 4 υπόλοιπα πεδία Yang-Mills μπορούν επίσης να ληφθούν κατά ζεύγη και να ερμηνευθούν ως "Ηλεκτροειδή" και "Μαγνητοειδή" πεδία, αλλά τα "φωτόνια" που περιγράφουν διαφέρουν σε ένα κρίσιμο σημείο από το σύνηθες φωτόνιο. Ναι μεν εξακολουθούν να είναι άυλα ( = άνευ μάζας) και spin-1 σωματίδια, αλλά όμως φέρουν Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Θεώρημα Aharonov-Bohm *Θεώρημα Bell *Coulomb gauge *Lorenz gauge *Weyl gauge *Ηλεκτρασθενής Θεωρία *Σωματιδιακό Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard model) *Gauge covariant derivative *Θεωρία Kaluza-Klein *Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum chromodynamics) *Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (Quantum gauge theory) *Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Μαγνητική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία * Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * C. Becchi, to Gauge Theories'', an elementary introduction to quantum gauge fields. * David Gross, [http://psroc.phys.ntu.edu.tw/cjp/v30/955.pdf Gauge theory - Past, Present and Future], notes from a talk * Ta-Pei Cheng, Ling-Fong Li, Gauge Theory of Elementary Particle Physics (Oxford University Press, 1983) 0-19-851961-3 * Paul H. Frampton , Gauge Field Theories, Second Edition, Wiley (2000). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Yang-Mills equations on Dispersive Wiki *Gauge Theories Κατηγορία:Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες